tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
E-One
E-One or Emergency One Incorporated is an emergency services truck manufacturer and marketer based in Ocala, Florida. E-One was purchased by American Industrial Partners, an investment group, and in 2010 combined with Fleetwood Enterprises, Collins Industries and Halcore Group to form Allied Specialty Vehicles.http://www.americanindustrial.com/aboutaip/pressrel/newsdetail?id=12 History Founded in 1974, E-One has a staff of roughly 900 in four plants in the United States. In 1993 E-One purchased Superior Emergency Equipment and in 2004 bought Saulsbury Fire Equipment. E-One has sold more than 23,000 vehicles, mostly in the United States and Canada. Products Custom Cabs E-One produces many of their vehicles with custom cabs branded as the Cyclone II, Typhoon and Quest. The Quest cab debuted in April 2007 at the Fire Department Instructor's Conference in Indianapolis, Indiana. Aerial ladders *50' Teleboom - A 50' telescoping boom, 750 gallon tank http://www.e-one.com/index.asp?n=70&p=70&s=70&pid=2 *HP 75 - 75' rear mount ladder http://www.e-one.com/index.asp?n=70&p=70&s=70&pid=3 *HP 100 - 100' rear mount ladder http://www.e-one.com/index.asp?n=70&p=70&s=70&pid=4 *HM 100 - 100' rear mount ladder http://www.e-one.com/index.asp?n=70&p=70&s=70&pid=5 *CR 100 - A 100' rear mount ladder http://www.e-one.com/index.asp?n=70&p=70&s=70&pid=6 *110 - A 110' rear mount ladder http://www.e-one.com/index.asp?n=70&p=70&s=70&pid=7 *95 Platform - A 95' rear mount platform http://www.e-one.com/index.asp?n=70&p=70&s=70&pid=8 *HP 95 Mid-Mount Platform - A 95' mid-mount platform http://www.e-one.com/index.asp?n=70&p=70&s=70&pid=9 *Super Tiller - A 100' tillered aerial ladder http://www.e-one.com/index.asp?n=70&p=70&s=70&pid=10 *Bronto - 100', 114' and 134'aerial platforms http://www.e-one.com/index.asp?n=70&p=70&s=70&pid=11 *100 Platform - 100' rear mount platform (introduced in April 2007 at the Fire Department Instructor's Conference in Indianapolis, Indiana)http://www.e-one.com/index.asp?n=70&p=70&s=70&pid=67 Aerial platforms * H-95 - A 95 foot mid-mount platform with 4 man platform * 95 Platform - A 95 foot platform truck that pumps 1500 gallon per minute. * Bronto Skylift - A rescue ladder platform (pin-point platform placement) truck available in 100 foot, 114 foot and 134 foot booms.http://www.bronto.fi/index.asp Airport * Titan ARFF - A line of airport crash tender trucks designed for aircraft fires and crashes. http://www.e-one.com/arff.asp Brush and off-road *Jackal - A 4x4 wildland pumper utilizing Ford F-350, Ford F-450 and Ford F-550 HD chassis and 200 to 500 gallon water tank. http://www.e-one.com/wildlandsproductsjackals.asp *Jack Rabbit - A 4x4 pumper utilizing the Ford F-450 and Ford F-550 chassis with a 240 to 340 gallon water tank. http://www.e-one.com/wildlandsproductsjackrabbit.asp *Puma - A wildland/urban interface pumper with additional pump, tank, and equipment truck utilizing Freightliner Trucks FL70/M2 or International 4400/7400 chassis. http://www.e-one.com/wildlandspuma.asp *SuperLynx PR - A compact wildland/urban interface pumper with 340 gallon low-profile water tank and utilizing a Ford F-550 or Freightliner and International low profile chassis. http://www.e-one.com/wildlandsproductssuperlynxpr.asp *Wildcat - A wildland/urban interface pumper with Freightliner FL70/M2 and International 4400/7400 medium-duty chassis with the capacity for larger pumps. http://www.e-one.com/wildlandsproductswildcat.asp Pumpers * Cyclone II chassis http://www.e-one.com/chassis_cyclone.asp * Commercial Chassis - Commercial pumper chassis include Freightliner, International Truck, Ford and GMC. Pumps are Hale or Waterous. http://www.e-one.com/tradition_commpumper.asp * Quest chassis * Typhoon pumper is an entry level pumper with 750 to 1000 gallon water tank. http://www.e-one.com/tradition_typhoonpumper.asp Quick response *Lynx - Ford F-550, 500 gallons per minute, 250 gallon water tank. http://www.e-one.com/quickattackslynprb127.asp *Super Lynx - Ford F-550, Freightliner and International 4x4 chassis quick attack pumper with a large capacity pump to handle multiple hose. http://www.e-one.com/quickattacksuperlynxpr.asp *Super Lynx PR - Ford F-550 model 4x2 low profile or 4x4 Freightliner and International chassis. http://www.e-one.com/quickattacksuperlynxpr.asp *Puma - A heavy-duty Freightliner or International 4x2 and 4x4 drive compact quick attack pumper. http://www.e-one.com/quickattackpuma.asp Rescue *Heavy-duty non walk-in http://www.e-one.com/nonwalkinrescue.asp *Heavy-duty walk-in - Open body interior with exterior compartments. http://www.e-one.com/walkinrescue.asp *Specialty vehicles for Mobile command center, communications center, Haz-Mat unit, breathing air and light support unit, urban search and rescue (USAR) unit, mass casualty incident (MCI) unit, mobile drug or hazardous materials analysis laboratory, bomb removal unit, and law enforcement mobile station. http://www.e-one.com/specialtyvehiclesrescue.asp *Light Duty non walk-in http://www.e-one.com/quickattacklightdutyrescuesan.asp *Light Duty walk-in - Utiizes a Ford F-450 and F-550 chassis. Open body interior with exterior compartments. http://www.e-one.com/quickattacklightdutyrescuesaw.asp *Light Duty side entry - Utilizes a Ford F-450 and F-550 chassis. Crew area interior with the exterior compartments. http://www.e-one.com/rescuelightdutysideentry.asp Tankers *1250 Tanker - 1250 gallon water tank http://www.e-one.com/tradition_1250tanker.asp *1800 Tanker - 1800 gallon water tank http://www.e-one.com/tradition_1800.asp *Commercial Tanker http://www.e-one.com/tradition_commpumper.asp *Custom Tanker *Elliptical Tanker or pumper/tanker in 2,100 gallon, 3,100 gallon, and 3,500 gallon sizes. On Freightliner Trucks, Navistar International, Peterbilt, Kenworth chassis http://www.e-one.com/ellipticaltankers.asp *Rectangular Tanker pumps from 500 to 1,750 gallons per minute. On Freightliner, International, Peterbilt, Kenworth chassis http://www.e-one.com/rectangulartankers.asp Discontinued series * Cyclone-Discontinued * Protector-Discontinued * Hurricane-Discontinued * Hush-Discontinued References External links * E-One Category:Companies of the United States Category:Truck manufacturers of the United States Category:Fire engines Category:Emergency vehicles Category:Companies founded in 1974 Category:E-One Inc. Category:Allied Specialty Vehicles